The invention is a further development and improvement of the techniques disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,033. Although the prior art method and apparatus disclosed in said patent are effective to accomplish the intended results, two very specialized pieces of equipment are involved including the plurality of collection containers, a tug boat and a harvesting vessel. Other water collection apparatus is shown in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,258,534 and 3,688,478.